


When the Guess Blocker Reads

by Daiong



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Blow Jobs, Character Study, Deepthroating, Dom/sub Undertones, Hand Jobs, Insomnia, J-ROCK Band, M/M, Music, References to Music, Training Camp, Verbal Humiliation
Language: ไทย
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:00:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25569394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daiong/pseuds/Daiong
Summary: คนหัวแดงชวนคุย พลางโน้มไปใกล้เฮดโฟนสีขาว – แว่นคุงอ่อนไหวกับระยะใกล้ ดูจากไหล่ที่เกร็งขึ้นอย่างไม่ชอบใจนัก สึกิชิมะถอดเฮดโฟนออก (“มีอะไรหรือครับ เท็นโดซัง”—“ฉันถามว่า ฟังอะไรอยู่น่ะ”—“Luna Sea”—“ฮ้า ชอบวงนี้หรอกเหรอ”)
Relationships: Implied Unrequited Tendou Satori/Ushijima Wakatoshi, Tendou Satori/Tsukishima Kei
Kudos: 3





	When the Guess Blocker Reads

**Author's Note:**

> Word Count: 3,600+ คำ
> 
> อ่านเรื่องนี้กันที่ [readAwrite](https://www.readawrite.com/a/8ac441e4bb45b035e31e116a721df7db) ได้เช่นกันนะคะ

เท็นโด ซาโตริพบว่าตัวเองได้แลกจูบกับแว่นคุงจากทีมคาราสุโนะ ในคืนวันที่สามของค่ายเก็บตัวผู้เล่นคัดเลือกชั้นม. 4 ประจำจังหวัดมิยางิ

เรียกว่าแลกจูบก็ฟังดูโรแมนติกเกินจริง

ชั่วขณะหนึ่ง เขาแน่ใจว่ามันคือการต่อสู้กัน แว่นคุงก็เหมือนตัวละครมังงะที่ถูกโจมตีไม่ทันตั้งตัว แต่ดันไม่ยอมแพ้นั่นแล ตอนเท็นโดแนบจูบไปทีแรก สึกิชิมะตัวแข็ง ชะงัก _เกือบ_ น่าแปลกใจที่เขาอ้าปากรับจูบ (ใช้คำว่า _เกือบ_ เพราะสังหรณ์ของเท็นโดบอกว่าอีกฝ่ายก็ดูออกว่าพวกเขากำลังมาสู่จุดนี้) สึกิชิมะไม่ปล่อยให้เท็นโดเป็นฝ่ายนำจังหวะจูบได้นานนัก ถือเป็นประเภทเรียนรู้เร็ว – พยายามคุมจังหวะจูบคืนเสียด้วย เจือความไม่ยอมแพ้และความใคร่รู้ และ—บางทีอาจเป็นความหงุดหงิด

แหม เท็นโดก็ไม่แย้งหรอก เขาก็น่าหงุดหงิดอยู่บ้างจริง ๆ ใช่ไหมล่ะ

สึกิชิมะเป็นฝ่ายผละจูบออกก่อน แล้วหายใจเข้าช้า ๆ

การจะเล่าเรื่องนี้ให้ชัดเจนขึ้น จำเป็นต้องย้อนความเล็กน้อย

_

_คืนวันแรกของค่าย_

เท็นโดพบแว่นคุงนั่งใส่เฮดโฟนอยู่ข้าง ๆ ตู้กดเครื่องดื่ม ในมือมีกล่องนม แต่ไม่ได้ดูหมายจะดื่มมันให้หมดไปเท่าไร (= ข้ออ้างการออกมานั่งข้างนอก ไม่ได้หิวหรือกระหายน้ำอะไรหรอก) เท็นโดทักทายตามประสา และกดกล่องนมมากล่องหนึ่ง สึกิชิมะผงกหัวเป็นเชิงทักทายกลับ

คนหัวแดงชวนคุย พลางโน้มไปใกล้เฮดโฟนสีขาว – แว่นคุงอ่อนไหวกับระยะใกล้ ดูจากไหล่ที่เกร็งขึ้นอย่างไม่ชอบใจนัก สึกิชิมะถอดเฮดโฟนออก (“มีอะไรหรือครับ เท็นโดซัง”—“ฉันถามว่า ฟังอะไรอยู่น่ะ”—“Luna Sea”—“ฮ้า ชอบวงนี้หรอกเหรอ”) แล้วพวกเขาก็นั่งถกเถียงเรื่องดนตรีกันเรื่อยเปื่อย (“ชอบ Golden Bomber หรือครับ รสนิยม _เหมาะ_ กับเท็นโดซังจังนะครับ” น้ำเสียงดูถูก—ไม่ใช่สิ—ล้อเลียน) ตามมาด้วยการสอบถามประสารุ่นพี่ (“ผมออกมาพักหูน่ะครับ ทุกคนตื่นเต้นกันใหญ่เลย ก็ยังคุยกันบ้างไม่ยอมนอน เท็นโดซังจะเข้าไปเตือนพวกเขาก็ได้นะครับ”—ใช้กันดื้อ ๆ เลยนี่หว่า) เท็นโดสังเกตลักษณะการพูดของสึกิชิมะ มาดนิ่งและเถรตรง บุคลิกบางจังหวะนั้นทำให้เขาอดมองและคิดถึงวากะโทชิคุงไม่ได้จริง ๆ ( _อ๊ะ_ เผลอคิดถึงไปเองต่างหาก ไม่เหมือนสักหน่อย เพราะแว่นคุงจงใจพูดกวนเขาอีกแล้วนั่น น่าหมั่นไส้ และอ้อมค้อมกว่าเยอะ อ้อมค้อมกว่าที่คิด เวลาแข่งออกจะเสถียรแท้ ๆ อ๊ะ อันที่จริงก็ไม่น่าแปลกใจ เพราะลักษณะการเล่นก็เผยแววประมาณนี้เหมือนกันนี่นะ ไม่ใช่เสถียรภาพที่เหมือนกับวากะโทชิคุงสักหน่อยนี่นะ)

_

_คืนวันที่สองของค่าย_

เท็นโดนั่งอยู่ที่ข้างตู้กดเครื่องดื่มอยู่ก่อนที่สึกิชิมะจะมาถึง เขาเลี้ยงนมอีกฝ่ายกล่องหนึ่ง เริ่มคาใจว่าแว่นคุงมีปัญหานอนไม่หลับรึเปล่า แต่ตัดสินใจไม่ถาม (นั่นมันปัญหาของเขา _อ๊ะ_ _Pro-ject-ion_ เผลอฉายความรู้สึกของตนไปที่คนอื่นจนได้—ถึงอย่างนั้นก็เถอะ แว่นคุงดูเหมือนประเภทที่จะมีปัญหาแบบนั้นออกไม่ใช่เหรอ) เท็นโดมองเฮดโฟนที่อยู่ติดคอสึกิชิมะ (“แว่นคุงเนี่ยเป็นคนติดฟังเพลงจริง ๆ สิน้า”—“ครับ ก็นะ” _ขี้เกียจตอบหรอก แถมโกหกด้วย ดูออก_ สึกิชิมะไม่ใช่คน _ติด_ อะไรทั้งนั้น หลังอาหารเย็นเขาสังเกตตอนที่สึกิชิมะสวมเฮดโฟน โดยไม่ได้เปิดเพลงด้วยซ้ำ คงพยายามเลี่ยงไม่ให้ใครเข้ามาเซ้าซี้ให้กินข้าวเพิ่มล่ะสิ เท็นโดรู้ เขาก็โดนเหมือนกันแหละ เรื่องนี้)

พวกเขาคุยเรื่องดนตรีกันต่อ คุยกันยาวเสียด้วย บังเอิญชอบแนวร็อคเหมือนกัน วงที่ติดตามอยู่ก็คล้ายคลึงกันไม่น้อย ดวงตาสีน้ำผึ้งนั้นดูมีประกายขึ้นมามากกว่าเคย เท็นโดจำความรู้สึกประมาณนี้ได้ ความรู้สึกที่เอนจอยกับการคุยเรื่องที่สนใจไปเรื่อย ๆ – มันน่าเบื่อเวลาไม่มีคนคุยด้วย (ความน่าเบื่อทำให้นอนไม่หลับ หรือเพราะนอนไม่หลับเลยน่าเบื่อ เท็นโดไม่แน่ใจอีกแล้ว) สึกิชิมะพูดถึงอัลบั้มโซโลล่าสุดของนักร้องนำ Luna Sea ขึ้นมา ติบ้าง ชมนิดหน่อย เท็นโดบอกว่าเขาไม่เคยฟัง เขาขอฟังบ้าง พลางโน้มไปหาสึกิชิมะ ปลายนิ้วชี้เฮดโฟน (สึกิชิมะหลุบมองนิ้วที่ถูกผ้าพันไว้ – ชี้ กลาง ก้อย – ลางสังหรณ์ของเท็นโดบอกว่าอีกฝ่ายเองก็มีความคิดติดค้างเรื่องวอลเลย์บอล ยิ่งดูจากสายตาที่มองเบอร์ 10 คาราสุโนะด้วยแล้ว)

เท็นโดนึกว่าสึกิชิมะจะปฏิเสธ แต่แล้ว อีกฝ่ายกลับหยิบเฮดโฟนขึ้นมาสวมให้เท็นโด แล้วเปิดอัลบั้มดังกล่าวให้ฟัง ( _นี่ไง_ แว่นคุงเปิดเพลงเสียงเบาจะตาย เขาแน่ใจว่าสึกิชิมะต้องเคยใช้เฮดโฟนนี่แอบฟังเวลาคนอื่นคุยกัน แล้วทำเนียนเป็นไม่ได้ยินบ้างแหละ) สายเฮดโฟนยาวพอที่จะให้เท็นโดขยับถอยออกมามากกว่านี้ แต่เขาไม่ทำ

“อ้อ เข้าใจที่นายบอกแล้ว อืม เพลงดูไม่มีท่อนที่ทำให้รู้สึกว่าน่าจดจำเนอะ” เท็นโดว่า แล้วออกความเห็นเรื่องที่นักร้องนำเสียงดีไม่เสื่อมคลาย เผลอ ๆ จะดีกว่าเดิม “—ก็ริวอิจิไม่สูบบุหรี่เลยนี่น้า ทั้งที่ปกตินักร้องต้องรักษาเสียงแท้ ๆ แต่ก็หาไม่ง่ายเนอะ คนที่ไม่สูบเลยแบบนี้...”

“ถึงอย่างนั้น อัลบั้มเก่า ๆ อย่าง _Love_ ก็ฟังสนุกอยู่หรอกครับ” สึกิชิมะขยับตัวเล็กน้อย บางทีอาจเริ่มอึดอัดกับระยะใกล้แล้วก็เป็นได้

“งั้นเหรอ ไว้จะลองหามาฟังดู” เท็นโดว่า “ไม่ค่อยได้ฟังงานโซโลเท่าไร แต่ถ้างานวงล่ะก็ _Style_ ของ Luna Sea นี่อัลบั้มในดวงใจฉันล่ะเนอะ อ๊ะ! แว่นคุงเนี่ย...”

“สึกิชิมะครับ”

“สึกิชิมะคุงเนี่ย ชอบดูพวกไลฟ์รึเปล่านะ”

“ก็มีบ้างครับ”

“ไลฟ์ปี... อะไรน้า เพลง _Desire_ ที่ริวอิจิจุ๊บสุงิโซ น่ารักเนอะ” เท็นโดเงยมอง ปลายจมูกคล้ายจะใกล้กว่าเดิม ขยับยิ้มในแบบที่เขาหวังว่าจะดูเบาอารมณ์ (และแบบที่น่าจะสื่อความหมาย สำหรับบางกรณี)

สึกิชิมะไม่แม้แต่จะเปลี่ยนสีหน้า “ปี 1996 ครับ” ผ่อนคลาย ไม่ยี่หระ ไม่ได้ขยับออก ไม่ได้เกร็ง

_น่าสนใจ_ เท็นโดยิ้มมุมปาก _น่าสนใจมาก_

_

_คืนวันที่สามของค่าย_

สึกิชิมะเป็นฝ่ายมานั่งอยู่ก่อนในวันนี้ ดึกกว่าวันอื่นที่เท็นโดมาเจอเขาด้วย (ท่าทางอาการนอนไม่หลับน่าจะของจริง)

“นอนก็น้อย กินก็น้อย เดี๋ยวก็ฝึกพรุ่งนี้ไม่ไหวหรอกน้า สึ-กิ-ชิ-มะ-คุง” เท็นโดพูดด้วยน้ำเสียงร้องเป็นเพลง

สึกิชิมะถอดเฮดโฟนออก พลางยกยิ้มเผยสีหน้าดูแคลน “เท็นโดซังก็ไม่ได้ดูจะนอนหรือกินเยอะมากกว่าไปผมเท่าไร ถึงอย่างนั้น ผมก็แข่งชนะเท็นโดซังมาได้ครั้งหนึ่งไม่ใช่หรือครับ”

เท็นโดหน้าหงิก ซึ่งยิ่งทำให้เด็กเปรตตรงหน้ายิ้มผ่อนคลายสบายใจ “เจอกันสามคืนติดแบบนี้ คงไม่ได้มาดักรอฉันหรอกนะ สึกิชิมะคุง? ถ้าอยากรู้ทริคเกสบล็อคเพิ่มเติมล่ะก็จะสอนให้ตอนแสงยังไม่หมดแล้วกันนะ ฮืม? เพราะงั้นไปนอนไหม”

“ผมไม่ดักรอเท็นโดซังเพียงเพื่อจะถามอะไรแบบนั้นหรอกครับ” สึกิชิมะปิดปากขำ แต่แล้วก็ดูครุ่นคิดชั่วขณะ “ถึงอย่างนั้นก็รบกวนด้วยครับ เรื่องที่จะสอน”

เท็นโดทิ้งกายนั่งลงข้าง ๆ เลิกคิ้วสูง แม้จะไม่ได้รู้จักมักจี่กับสึกิชิมะ เขาก็นึกภาพว่าเกสบล็อคไม่ได้มีเนื้อหาอะไรที่แว่นคุงไม่ได้รู้อยู่แล้วเท่าไร ต่อให้เท็นโดรู้จุดสังเกตมากกว่า ก็ดูไม่ใช่แนวทางที่สึกิชิมะจะหยิบไปใช้เป็นประจำ จะบอกว่าเรียนรู้เพื่อนำไปอ่านทางคู่ต่อสู้ก็ไม่เข้าทีเสียทีเดียว เพราะนั่นก็เท่ากับ _เกส_ เกสบล็อคอีกที ขัดกับนิสัยใฝ่หากลยุทธ์เสถียรของอีกฝ่าย

ปกติก็ดูไม่ใช่คนกระหายความรู้ไปทั่วแท้ ๆ อาจแปลความได้ว่า ปัจจุบันแว่นคุงก็ไม่ได้มั่นใจในฝีมือวอลเลย์บอลของตัวเองสักเท่าไรล่ะมั้งนี่

“ตอนหลังมื้อเย็นสึกิชิมะคุงยังใช้ผ้าปิดตางีบอยู่เลย ไม่ใช่ว่าเพราะเอาเวลาไปงีบ เลยนอนตอนกลางคืนดี ๆ ไม่ได้หรอกเร้อ”

“ถ้าประเมินจากที่เท็นโดซังไม่งีบเลยและไม่เห็นนอนก่อนผมสักที เท็นโดซังน่าจะนอนน้อยกว่าผมอีกครับ ห่วงตัวเองก่อนดีไหม”

“เป็นประเภทนอนไม่หลับเหมือนกันสิน้า”

สึกิชิมะเหลือบมองคนข้างกายจากหางตา “ก็นะครับ”

“ถึงสึกิชิมะคุงจะไม่ได้มาดักรอฉัน แต่ฉันหวังอยู่เหมือนกันว่าจะเจอสึกิชิมะคุงล่ะ” เท็นโดเชิดหน้ามองอีกฝ่าย “อยากจะถามอะไรที่ไม่ทันได้ถามเมื่อวาน”

สึกิชิมะรอฟัง

“ลองจูบกันไหม” เท็นโดถาม

_“หา?”_

“ล้อเล่นน่ะ ขอฟังหน่อยสิ อัลบั้ม _Love_ ของริวอิจิน่ะ”

“พูดเองว่าไว้จะลองหามาฟังดูแท้ ๆ นะครับ”

“ไม่ได้บอกว่าจะไม่หาจากนายนี่”

สึกิชิมะหน้านิ่งลง หยิบเฮดโฟนขึ้นมาสวมเป็นเชิงปิดบทสนทนา

เท็นโดเอียงคอ ยักยิ้มเมื่ออีกฝ่ายเหล่มองมา พลางขยับปากไร้เสียงว่า ‘ไม่ลองเหรอ’

สึกิชิมะหรี่ตา

เท็นโดเลื่อนมือไปแตะแก้มอีกฝ่าย

—แล้วเรื่องราวก็ดำเนินไปถึงจูบที่บอกเล่าไว้ข้างต้น

และแล้ว เมื่อสึกิชิมะเป็นฝ่ายผละจูบออก เท็นโดก็โพล่งถามง่าย ๆ เลยว่า

“ไปที่อื่นกันไหม สึกิชิมะคุงชอบผู้ชายไม่ใช่เหรอ ครั้งสุดท้ายที่ได้ทำอะไรแบบนี้นี่เมื่อไรกัน อ๊ะ หรือว่า นั่นจูบแรก?”

สึกิชิมะเลิกคิ้วสูง “ตัดสินจากอะไรครับ”

_เดา_ แต่เท็นโดจะตอบแบบนั้นไม่ได้ “เรื่องที่ชอบผู้ชาย หรือว่าเรื่องจูบแรก?”

“อย่างแรกครับ”

_โอ้ว ๆ แว่นคุงเลี่ยงคุยเรื่องจูบแรก_ “สังหรณ์น่ะ ก็ตอนพูดถึงมิกะ นากาชิม่าหรือนักร้องสาวคนอื่นว่าน่ารัก ไม่เห็นจะดูสนใจเลย”

“แล้วผู้ชายทุกคนออกความเห็นในเชิงนั้นกับศิลปินสาวทั้งหมดที่เท็นโดซังหยิบยกขึ้นมาหรือไงครับ”

“อ้า นั่นสิ ไม่ทุกคนหรอก ไม่ใช่วากะโทชิคุง” _อ๊ะ_ เผลอเผยไพ่ไปจนได้

สึกิชิมะเลิกคิ้ว “เท็นโดซังสนใจอุชิจิมะซังหรือครับ”

เท็นโดห่อปาก

แว่นคุงเผยสีหน้าเยาะเย้ย “ถ้าอย่างนั้นทำไมไม่ขอจูบกับอุชิจิมะซังแทนผมล่ะครับ ดูไม่ได้เลยนะ”

น่ารำคาญ และความรำคาญก็คงแสดงผ่านใบหน้าเท็นโดอย่างเต็มที่แล้วตอนนี้

ถึงอย่างนั้นก็ตาม

“โดนปฏิเสธไปแล้ว” เท็นโดบอก แล้วแตะแก้มสึกิชิมะ “แต่สึกิชิมะคุงยังไม่ปฏิเสธ ถ้าไม่ไปที่อื่น ก็อยู่ที่นี่ต่ออีกนิด ดีไหม” เมื่อได้ความเงียบเป็นคำตอบ เขาจึงขยับใบหน้าเข้าไปใกล้ขึ้น—

“ถ้าอย่างนั้น ไปที่อื่นดีกว่าครับ” สึกิชิมะพูดเรียบ ๆ

_โฮ่_ เท็นโดฉีกยิ้ม _เก่งมาก ซาโตริ กะไว้แล้วว่าหมอนี่คือกู้ดแคทช์_

_

สุดท้าย เท็นโดกับสึกิชิมะก็หลุดมาอยู่ที่ห้องเก็บของ สึกิชิมะเลือกมุมหลบ ก่อนที่เท็นโดจะจูบเขาอีกครั้ง

“ฉันใช้ปากให้นะ” เท็นโดเอ่ย

สึกิชิมะกะพริบตา “ไม่จำเป็น—”

เท็นโดคุกเข่าลง แนบจมูกกับท้องน้อยอีกฝ่าย ชะงักรอดูท่าทีเล็กน้อย ก่อนจะร่นกางเกงลง นาบลิ้นลงไปกับลำท่อนที่เริ่มตื่นตัว อ้าปากเปิดรับรสฝาดและกลิ่นกามเจือจาง เท็นโดดูดเม้มส่วนหัว พลางชั่งใจคิด เขายังไม่คุ้นกับการกลืนนัก แต่นี่ก็ดูเป็นโอกาสดีที่จะได้ลอง เขาเม้มปากไปตามแนวยาว ดูดอมส่วนกลมกลึงที่ฐาน ช้อนตามองสึกิชิมะที่กำลังก้มมองเขา หายใจติดขัดในเวลาอันสั้น

“เสร็จได้เลยนะ ไม่ต้องทำอดทนให้ฉันเมื่อยปากล่ะ” เท็นโดบอก แล้วลากท้องลิ้นหยอกไปถึงส่วนปลายอีกครั้ง อ้าปากอมส่วนหัว ผ่อนคลายลำคอ แล้วเริ่มกลืน

เขาคงไม่มีวันเข้าใจคนที่บอกว่าตำแหน่งคนใช้ปากคือผู้ยอมจำนน ไม่ นี่คือตำแหน่งของผู้ถืออำนาจ

“ฮ้า...” สึกิชิมะยกมือขึ้นปิดปาก มืออีกข้างจับยึดชั้นวางของ เอนหลังพิงกำแพงขณะพยายามทรงตัว

ดีปโทรทเนี่ย? เหมือนอะไรนะ? อ้อ เหมือนเวลาผ่อนคลายก่อนร้องเพลง และเท็นโดก็ชอบร้องเพลงเสียด้วย เขาปรือตาหลับลง กลืนความเป็นชายเข้าไปจนสุด ปลายจมูกแนบชิดท้องน้อยสึกิชิมะ

“ผมจะ—” สึกิชิมะไม่ทันได้เตือนดีนัก เขาหลั่งลึกลงคออีกฝ่าย พลางหอบถี่กับฝ่ามือตนเอง เลือดสูบฉีดไปทั่วใบหน้า ผิวกายกระตุกเกร็ง เท็นโดรู้สึกร้อนไปทั้งร่าง ราวกับได้ชัยชนะมาไว้ในกำมือ เขากลืนอึกตลอดเวลาที่แกนกายเต้นตุบในช่องปาก แล้วเม้มรูด ดูดซ้ำอีกครั้งสองครั้งระหว่างภาวะที่อีกฝ่ายย่อมรู้สึกอ่อนไหวเกินไป เรียกอาการสะดุ้งเบา

เท็นโดเหยียดกายลุกขึ้น เท้าศอกกับกำแพง โน้มไปดูดงับใบหูอีกฝ่าย ขณะที่อีกมือเร่งถอดกางเกงลงอย่างรีบร้อน กอบกุมสัมผัสตัวเอง เผยตัวตนให้เห็น “สึกิชิมะคุง ช่วยหน่อยนะ มือน่ะ...”

สึกิชิมะหอบเบา ยังคงดูไม่หลุดจากภาวะสุขสมเสียทีเดียว ขณะเลื่อนมือไปสัมผัสอีกฝ่าย ด้วยท่าทีสงบกว่าที่จำเป็น “แบบไหนครับ ว่ามาสิ”

“กำแน่น ๆ หน่อย จังหวะแล้วแต่นาย”

สึกิชิมะส่งเสียงรับรู้ มือรูดอีกฝ่ายขึ้นลง เริ่มด้วยจังหวะเร็ว มือเขาแห้ง จึงเกิดแรงเสียดสีที่ร้อนอยู่สักหน่อย ซึ่งเท็นโดชอบนัก เขาเงยหน้าหอบถี่อย่างพึงใจ

“ฮ้า... _ฮื้มม์..._ ดีชะมัด” นัยน์ตาเล็กของเท็นโดหลุบมองสึกิชิมะ “นี่แน่ะ แว่นคุง... พูดอะไรหน่อยได้ไหม”

“เช่นอะไรครับ”

เท็นโดขยับปาก _โอ้_ เขาชอบลักษณะเพิกเฉยแต่กลับไม่เสียเวลาต่อล้อต่อเถียงนี่ชะมัด “ดูถูกฉันก็ได้ เอาแบบที่ถนัด ถ้าไม่โอเคเดี๋ยวฉันบอกนายเอง” เขาขยับเข้าไปให้จมูกแนบชิดกันและกัน หรี่ตามุ่นคิ้ว หากฉีกยิ้มรื่น “ฉันนึกออกแล้วว่าทำไมพ่อหนูแว่นถึงทำให้ฉันหมั่นไส้นัก เพราะเราเหมือนกันอยู่บ้าง ใช่ไหมล่ะ หืม?” เขางับเลียกกหูอีกฝ่าย “ชอบใช่ไหมล่ะ ตอนได้มองความละอายของคนอื่นน่ะ”

“เท็นโดซังเนี่ย...” สึกิชิมะเริ่มช้า ๆ จังหวะมือเป็นไปตามจังหวะพูด “น่าสมเพชจังนะครับ อยากมาจากไหนก็ไม่รู้” นิ้วโป้งกดแตะ ๆ ที่ส่วนหัว ราวกับจะชี้ถึงน้ำที่เริ่มปริ่มไหล

_“ฮ้า...”_

“เสียงดังไปรึเปล่านะครับ สำหรับการใช้มือแค่นี้เอง” เสียงของสึกิชิมะฟังดูสดใสขึ้นมาระดับหนึ่ง ไม่ได้แม้แต่พยายามจะซ่อนความสนุกด้วยซ้ำ “ถึงผมจะตกลงหลบมาซนด้วย และถึงเท็นโดซังจะอุตส่าห์ใช้ปากให้ ผมก็ไม่เคยบอกสักคำว่าจะช่วยให้เท็นโดซังถึงนะ—อ๊ะ! จริงสิ จะทิ้งไว้แบบนี้ก็ได้นี่นา” นิ้วเรียวยาวรวบค้างไว้รอบส่วนโคน “แล้วคืนพรุ่งนี้ผมค่อยทำให้ ครั้งสุดท้ายที่มีคนทำอะไรแบบนี้ให้เท็นโดซังนี่เมื่อไรกันหรือครับ”

เท็นโดหอบ ดวงตาพร่ามัว ลำท่อนชูชันสีชาด “วันนี้ ต้องวันนี้ มาดูกันดีกว่าว่าสึกิชิมะคุงจะทำให้ฉันถึงแบบไหน”

“คิดว่าแค่คำพูดผมจะทำให้คุณเสร็จได้เลยรึเปล่านะครับ” สึกิชิมะถามอย่างนึกสนุก

เท็นโดพูดเสียงหวาน “ฉันว่าฉันอด-ทน-ได้-ดี-กว่า-นาย-นะ สึกิชิมะคุงนั่นแหละ โชว์ฝีมือหน่อยซี่ ด้วยมือสวย ๆ ของนาย หรืออยากลองใช้ปาก เคยใช้ปากรึยัง สอนให้ไหม”

สึกิชิมะเอียงคอ ยิ้มเยาะ “ถ้าคุณบอกข้อมูลที่มีประโยชน์ ผมอาจจะช่วยทำให้ถึงครับ เท็นโดซังน่ะกลืนเก่งเหมือนฝึกมาเยอะเลยนี่นา”

“ก็นะ เพราะว่า...” เท็นโดงับจูบ แล้วรู้สึกได้ว่าสึกิชิมะขยับปากตอบรับเล็กน้อย “จังหวะที่หนุ่มแรกรุ่นแบบนายทำอะไรไม่ได้นอกจากหลั่งลงคอฉัน มัน... ฮ้า... ดีสุด ๆ ไปเลยไม่ใช่เหรอ ชิมไหม รสของนาย”

ช่วงชิงจูบอีกครั้ง

ขม

ด้วยสัมผัสนุ่มนวลกว่าเคย

กระทั่งเท็นโดถอนริมฝีปากออก แล้วว่า “ขึ้นอยู่กับประสบการณ์และธรรมชาติของคอนายว่าอ่อนไหวแค่ไหน อย่าดูดเยอะ เดี๋ยวเมื่อยเร็ว กลืนช้า ๆ ถ้ารู้สึกขัดคอ ให้หยุด พยายามผ่อนคลายลำคอ แล้วค่อยไปต่อ แต่ดีปโทรทน่ะไม่จำเป็นสำหรับการทำให้รู้สึกดีหรอก ขึ้นอยู่กับความชอบของคนและเทคนิคอื่น ๆ ด้วยล่ะนะ” เขาจุ๊บปากอีกฝ่าย หยอก

สึกิชิมะใช้นิ้วปาดหยาดน้ำให้มือลื่นขึ้น แล้วรูดปรนเปรอต่อ ไม่ช้าไม่เร็ว

เท็นโดหลับตาลง เงยหน้า สูดหายใจลึก “อา... อย่าหยุด... นั่นแหละ”

“บอกผมถ้าจะหลั่งนะครับ ผมไม่อยากให้เลอะเสื้อผม”

“อือฮืมม์ ได้สิ...”

“ผมว่า... เท็นโดซังทำได้ดีกว่านี้นะ” จังหวะมือของสึกิชิมะไม่เคยหยุดตามคำขอ แต่กลับช้าลงพลันอย่างจงใจ “อยากได้ก็ขอสิครับ”

_ให้ตาย_ เท็นโดสูดหายใจเข้าลึก ๆ เลือกไม่ถูกว่าความหมั่นไส้หรือความตื่นเร้ามีมากกว่ากัน เขาไม่ใช่คนที่ถนัดโน้มตามหรืออ้อนวอนใครเท่าไร แต่ก็ได้ ไม่มีอะไรที่เท็นโดไม่กล้าลอง “ช่วยหน่อย... สึกิชิมะคุง อยากถึงด้วยมือของนาย... นะ?”

สึกิชิมะดูครุ่นคิด มือกอบกุมบีบแน่น รูดจากโคนถึงปลาย ใช้อุ้งมือนวดส่วนหัวสลับกันไป “ทวนให้ผมฟังหน่อยว่าที่ทำกันวันนี้ เท็นโดซังต้องการอะไรบ้าง”

“ฉันอยากกลืนนายลงคอ แล้วก็อยากให้นายทำให้ฉันเสร็จ” เท็นโดหอบ “อยาก... เพราะไม่ได้มีใครทำอะไรแบบนี้ด้วยมาพักใหญ่แล้วล่ะ” _นายก็น่าจะไม่ต่างจากฉันนักหรอก ใช่ไหม_ “อยากให้นายพูดดูถูกระหว่างใช้มือให้ฉัน—ฮะ... ใกล้แล้ว...”

“น่าอายจริง ๆ ล่ะนะครับ เท็นโดซังตอนนี้” สึกิชิมะพูดเสียงรื่นรมย์ แม้จะหายใจติดขัดบางเบา มือเปลี่ยนมาเร้าส่วนหัวอันอ่อนไหว “นึกไม่ถึงว่าจริง ๆ ชอบให้รุ่นน้องมาพูดกดให้ต่ำลงแบบนี้ ถ้าอยากได้อีก ครั้งหน้าผมจะให้คุกเข่าขอนะครับ” และแล้ว น้ำกามขุ่นก็ฉีดหลั่งใส่ฝ่ามือ สึกิชิมะบรรจงนวดให้ แล้วค่อยผ่อนจังหวะ จนหยุดลงในที่สุด เท็นโดเงียบเสียงระหว่างสุขสมอย่างน่าประหลาดใจ อ้าปากหายใจลึก

พวกเขาสบมองกันและกัน นัยน์ตาเล็กของเท็นโดดูเปล่งประกายอย่างประหลาดท่ามกลางความสลัว ปากยิ้มบาง สีหน้าพึงใจ “จุดที่ฉันชอบน่ะ คือการที่สามารถทำให้คนอื่นเผยด้านนี้ของตัวเองออกมาต่างหากล่ะ สึ-กิ-ชิ-มะ-คุง”

_

_คืนวันที่สี่ของค่าย_

แลกจูบอีกครั้ง

ขม

ด้วยสัมผัสเร่งร้อนกว่าเดิม

เท็นโดแว่วเสียงเพลง _Desire_ ของ Luna Sea จากเฮดโฟนบนเนินไหล่สึกิชิมะ เขาไม่ปล่อยให้อีกฝ่ายได้มีโอกาสปิดเพลง เท็นโดร้องฮัมคลอไปด้วย ทั้งที่ไม่ได้ฟังมันมานาน

**Author's Note:**

> ติดตามหรือคุยกันในแท็ก [#ไดอง](https://twitter.com/hashtag/%E0%B9%84%E0%B8%94%E0%B8%AD%E0%B8%87?src=hash) ได้นะคะ
> 
> ขอบคุณทุก kudos และคนอ่านทุกคนค่ะ <3


End file.
